Guilty Void
by escarlatarol
Summary: El tiempo pasa pero me es inherente, la muerte me es ajena, puedo sufrir, puedo sangrar, pero aún vivo. Esto es la clase de vida que elegí, la tonta ingenuidad que me llevo a tétricos desgarros en mi corazón. Ya sabía que eso pasaría, aun así esperaba algo que nunca llego. Ya solo me toca mover los hilos, quitar el telón y comenzar acabar esta historia para así, poder...
1. Prólogo alfa

**No soy dueño de nada, solo de mis OCs, Sacred Gears originales (Exceptuando la parte de personajes históricos, míticos, o de la vida real); todo lo demás pertenece a su legítimo autor, Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Bueno, también debo aclarar que tal vez vaya usar personajes de otras franquicias conocidas para darle seriedad a este escrito, cosa que nunca podría suceder si se pagará por ello, ni tampoco sucederá en las novelas ligeras - ¡Ddraig ya deberías haber matado a Issei Hyoudou! - por lo que ya debe quedar claro que esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

 _Dicen que la reencarnación es una nueva oportunidad,_

 _Más tiempo de pasarla en familia,_

 _Que debemos agradecerle a Dios por permitirnos volver,_

 _Al comienzo es algo bueno._

 _Pero, después llega ser una agobiante eternidad._

 _Todo va y viene._

 _Todo muere y se renueve,_

 _Nueva vida sale a flote y reemplaza la vieja_

 _La vida es bella y hermosa,_

 _La muerte es silenciosa y acogedora._

 _No importa, no importa mis pecados cometidos_

 _Al final esta clase de inmortalidad_

 _Es mi penitencia por excelencia,_

 _En ella sufro y amo_

 _Envidio y atesoro_

 _Detesto pero a la vez, quiere proteger._

 _Al final, todo es vacío, melancólico  
_

 _Hueco sin sentido,_

 _Monótono que ya no es gracioso._

 _Anónimo._

El sol, una vez más, se alza triunfalmente sobre las tinieblas. los hijos de la noche entonces, vuelven a dormir hasta ser despertados por el invisible manto protector de la Luna. Los infantes del día reanudan sus funciones donde lo dejaron antes de ir a dormir, así es como siempre sucede con todo ser viviente.

Tan tranquilo, no parece que el mundo donde la humanidad conforma gran parte de ella, siendo la minoría los seres sobrenaturales, vaya acabar. Una paz delicada trazada desde la antigüedad entre lo que establece lo ficticio y realista una inmensa pared invisible entre los problemáticos humanos y dioses o entidad ancestral para que ambos subsisten. Seguir prosperando, aún si el mundo languidece por el maltrato del hombre, evita inmiscuirse en sus actividades.

No se trata de una forma de libre albedrío. No, no, no, es solo una forma de asegurarse para los seres sobrenaturales de vivir, porque la humanidad, si llega a descubrirlos, habrá una guerra se quiera o no. Y, por más que lo nieguen "esos" seres, los humanos ganaran mientras ellos son dejados al olvido y desaparecer por la fe perdida.

Solo, hace falta que algo o alguien mueva el hilo correcto y el caos se desatara.

¿Quién será el que traerá más cambios?, ¿dejará que el mundo se consume hasta que unos pocos sobreviven y pueda volver a empezar desde el inicio?.

¿O será alguien que fortalecerá las grandes barreras que el hombre piensa como mera fantasía y siga con su auto destrucción?

Decisiones, decisiones, siempre la problemática al tomar el mejor curso para que ambas partes estén bien y que ni uno o el otro reciba más o menos.

Es obvio que no puede ser siempre en igualdades, ninguno desea perder algo aún si puede beneficiarlos.

Para eso, siempre debe haber alguien quien deberá llevar la carga que dejan demás al olvido.

Pobres ilusos. La hora de someterlos y arrojarlos de sus posiciones tan superiores, despojándolos de sus orgullos tan bien cuidados, esta acercándose. Y no de la forma que se lo imaginan.

Los pecados, ya han dado un fruto campeón para hacerlos caer. Una nueva era comenzara y todos van a ser juzgados. Quieran o no. Gústeles o no gústeles. Aceptarlo o negarlo.

Podrán pensar lo que desean, pero no pueden negar de la verdad, su castigo viene en forma de lo que menos esperan.

Es así, como se prepara, el camino al olvido y el perdón.

Una mancha gris tirando a negro, nublara su futuro.

* * *

 **Aun la idea se esta formando, no sera una actualización constante ni rápida. Pero ya tengo un camino concreto donde deseo llevarlo. La demora sera en la creación de OC propios y no depender tanto de los personajes de otras series. Este Fanfic es un reto para mejorar mi redacción y detalles al escribir.**

 **Otras posibles demoras pueden ser los trabajos que en la Universidad manda y los parciales.**

 **Bueno, espero mantenerlos intrigados durante un largo tiempo.**


	2. Prólogo beta

**No soy dueño de nada, solo de mis OCs, [Sacred Gears] originales (Exceptuando la parte de personajes históricos, míticos, o de la vida real); todo lo demás pertenece a su legítimo autor, Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Bueno, también debo aclarar que tal vez vaya usar personajes de otras franquicias conocidas para darle seriedad a este escrito, cosa que nunca podría suceder si se pagará por ello, ni tampoco sucederá en las novelas ligeras - ¡Ddraig ya deberías haber matado a Issei Hyoudou! - por lo que ya debe quedar claro que esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Quisiera poder expresarte mis pensamientos

Pero, temo como vayas a reaccionar.

Aun así, no aguanto en decírtelo

Pasó el tiempo y nunca podré hacerlo

Dude demasiado tiempo

Ahora el pesar me carcome.

 _Anónimo._

Hace un tiempo, cuando apenas el hombre empezó a valerse por sí mismo lejos del Edén, cuando los primeros pecados por la humanidad eran pocos y resonaban en sus mentes atormentadas. Cuando todo era muy joven y pacífico, con una inocencia todavía presente. Donde la vegetación empezaba actuar en su preservación, con defensas "inofensivas", producto del manejo de la tierra y entorno modificada por el mismo hombre. Cuando casi todos los dioses actuales no estaban presentes, ya sea por no ser concebidos o que ascenderían a la divinidad, no se conocían entre sí ni apenas habían levantado sus campañas ofensivas o defensivas en sus seguidores, devotos creyentes para su subsistir.

Existió un ser quien estuvo al margen con cómo interactuaban los pobladores primitivos de aquella época. Contempló los levantamientos y caídas de deidades desconocidas, tribus ancestrales, los primeros pueblos e imperios.

Vio lo mejor y lo peor en su máxima expresión por parte de la humanidad conforme ellos "crecían" en un planeta vastamente inexplorado y sin conquistar. Teorías dadas a la luz sobre los orígenes de su creación y el razonamiento de toda lógica que pudieran sacar con los que sus sentidos captaban.

Observó con fiereza los tropiezos en sus primeros pasos en su "independencia", los indicios con que la humanidad aprendía los dones preciosos desde su nacimiento. Un legado hermoso pero que nunca terminaron de completar.

Siempre cuando estaban llegando a lo mejor de sí mismos. Empezaban a decaer. Y, como resultado retrocedían sus avances hasta dejarlos al olvido.

No siempre eran los dioses que mitigaba su ascenso al mundo, ellos mismos también eran los culpables en dejarse dominar por sus instintos básicos, llevándolos a un libertinaje despreciable que fueron los gustos bien aceptados por los diablos de aquella época.

Solo ese "ser" puede decir con seguridad las verdades negadas o alteradas con el pasar de las eras, milenios, hasta tiempos inmemorables. Con respecto a la procedencia y origen de ciertas entidades. Muchas de ellas, no son como están descritas en leyendas o mitologías actuales. Como tampoco siempre eran benévolas o malvadas. Creadoras o destructoras. Sabios o ignorantes.

Razón por la cual intentaron someterlo en contra de su voluntad. Esclavizarlo, convertirlo, desterrarlo, sellarlo y hasta matarlo.

Pero nunca pudieron hacerle daño.

Era alguien de temer sin que él o eso quisiera.

No importaba lo que hicieran.

Siempre regresaba.

Observando atentamente.

Silencioso como una tumba.

Monumento del pasado, presente y futuro.

* * *

 **Los prólogos en total seran tres, cada uno fueron hechos con la finalidad de impartir ideas y teorías con respecto a lo que se avecina en futuro no muy lejano.**

 **... Todavía estoy con la idea de agregar una o dos series para tener una base un tanto solida. Por mucho que yo quisiera crear toda una gama de personajes unicos e irrepetibles. No faltara alguno que otro "roba ideas" y lo considera como suyo. Por tanto, he decidido que este fanfiction se alargara hasta donde pueda para explorar puntos de vistas no tan exploradas en la serie.**

 **De una vez lo dire a partir de ahora. Sera en un universo diferente al canon de Highschool DxD...**


	3. Prólogo omega

**No soy dueño de nada, solo de mis OCs, [Sacred Gears] originales (Exceptuando la parte de personajes históricos, míticos, o de la vida real); todo lo demás pertenece a su legítimo autor, Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Bueno, también debo aclarar que tal vez vaya usar personajes de otras franquicias conocidas para darle seriedad a este escrito, cosa que nunca podría suceder si se pagará por ello, ni tampoco sucederá en las novelas ligeras - ¡Ddraig ya deberías haber matado a Issei Hyoudou! - por lo que ya debe quedar claro que esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Recuerdo la inocencia de mi niñez. Esa etapa que queme hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún no había pervertido mi mente ingenua. Una añoranza que no vale la pena lamentar. Es mejor tener una nostalgia que seguir lamentando y deshacerme con el cruel tiempo imparable en sus ejes repetitivos.

Debo seguir adelante, más tarde puedo sufrir y lamentar por el pasado, mi pasado.

Mi vida como humano terminó prematuramente, llevándome a la tumba muchas decepciones que pueden asquear a los más sensibles en "ciertas" áreas de la existencia.

No contribuí bastante en cuidar el planeta de mi primera vida con devoción, ¿por qué hacerlo, si ya estaba perdido desde antes de nacer? Sin embargo, no es excusa de evadir responsabilidad con la madre Tierra, que fielmente nos acobijo en su manto inexistente aun cuando ya se encontraba en sus últimas. En verdad, fui un desagradecido en aquel entonces.

Puede que, como yo no estaba satisfecho con mi forma de vivir y lo duro de mi infancia y adolescencia tardía. Me dieron otra oportunidad cuando volví a nacer como un bebé, en algún mundo paralelo de mi planeta menos contaminado y escaso de "pobreza", como también la guerra era inexistente en esa dimensión.

Disfrute de una buena educación y realice amistades duraderas. Fui reacio a tener familia propia, no sentía que lo merecía. Por tanto, preferí ayudar a mis sobrinos, sobrinas, tíos y tías en lo mejor posibles cuando una nueva cara llegaba a nuestras vidas.

Que alegría. Fue emocionante y triste con el nacimiento y defunción entre los miembros de mi familia.

Al final de mi segunda vida, deje mi herencia repartida entre algunos de mi familia y el resto fue a parar como una generosa donación a empresas de buen corazón.

Curiosamente volví a nacer, por tercera vez, pero ya no era tan alegre como lo fue mis dos anteriores vidas: en su lugar, fui tratado de la peor forma posible por mis llamados "padres" y ridiculizados por mi supuesta "familia". Mis "amigos" solo se interesaban en lo que podía sacarme y utilizarme hasta que fuera una piñata vacía. No existía piedad o misericordia en aquel mundo paralelo.

Sinceramente ese fue un largo periodo pseudo eterno en mí existir. En verdad, esa dimensión puede considerarse como un mundo abandonado por Dios.

Por lo menos no estuve implicado en su destrucción, ellos mismo se encargaron de hacerlo.

A Partir de mi tercera vida, deje de contar cuantas veces reencarne. Con cada nueva oportunidad fui aburriéndome hasta tal grado que la muerte ya no me asustaba tanto, casi. Mejor dicho, fui siendo cada vez más arriesgado. Quería volver a sentir mi corazón a latir aceleradamente en situaciones de mucho estrés. Sentirme "vivo" para alejarme de una vida estancada pero deprimentemente repetitiva. Por tanto, empecé a gustarme el pensamiento de estudiar áreas que evitaba por considerarme muy malo, hasta ser aceptable a mí parecer.

Participe en guerras, fuera voluntariamente o no, de causas justas o injustas. Me fusilaban al saltarme órdenes que en mi moral no podía realizar. Traicionaba cuando era necesario, no solo por mi supervivencia sino la de otros que todavía su luz no han terminado de apagarse, ni siquiera era su momento si podía evitarse.

Nunca me considere un héroe. Tampoco quise serlo, solo la historia y los que aprendía de ella pueden juzgar lo que quisieran.

Hubo momentos en que llegue a perder fe en la humanidad.

Menos mal que la minoría hacía que mis reflexiones pasarán a un plano sin importancia.

Recuerdo que una vez, en una vida donde reinaba la ley de selección natural, empecé interactuar con deidades. Seres de otro "mundo" que, de una u otra manera, hice resaltarme entre otros humanos por acciones pocos convencionales de esa era, época o lo que sea; por el simple hecho de poner en práctica mi conocimiento de supervivencia "novedoso" debido a la experiencia acumulado por reencarnarme. Cabe resaltar que mi conducta educada y sencilla, pero humilde, fue simplemente otro rasgo más para su sorpresa.

No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que puede experimentar y vivir al lado de incontables dioses... Fue una maravilla... Emocionante, incómodo, agradable...

Simplemente, fue una de las mejores experiencias que pude tener en mi aparente "inmortalidad". Fue un "génesis" pacífico. Lástima que todo lo bueno tiene un día que acabar.

* * *

 **Finalmente, he decidido que utilizare el _Anime/Manga:_ Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. Como base a una gama de infitas posiblidades y alguna que otra modificación de dicha serie para adaptarla a mis necesidades.**

 **Menos mal que es una serie incompleta por donde puedo usar los agujeros argumentales a mi antojo.**

 **Bueno, antes debo aclarar que a partir de la semana entrante empiezo las parciales en la "U". Espero no demorarme tanto y poder llegar con alguna que otro capítulo antes de terminar Abril.**


End file.
